edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Hand Ed
"Cool Hand Ed" is the 8th episode of Season 5 and the 110th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, Jonny 2x4 and Plank, try to escape school early after getting fed up with being there so much. Plot The bell at Peach Creek Jr. High begins ringing, signaling the beginning of school as the students make their way to their classes. Ed fails to pay attention, Edd is attentive and has his set of organized stationery and Eddy is already bored to tears and struggles to make it through class. The bell rings and they get ready for next period, gym class. Ed naturally handles the fitness stations with ease, while Edd unsurprisingly struggles with them, but Eddy tells them that he's fed up with school and wants to escape. Ed and Edd try to warn him about ditching school during school hours, pointing out that they could get into a lot of trouble for it—Edd even points out that a successful escape during school hours requires very careful planning with flawless execution after Eddy suggests simply making a run for it when the teacher's not looking. Eddy convinces Ed to go along with it by claiming that he'll be able to enjoy his B-Rated Films, comics and his beloved gravy back at home and convinces Edd by telling him that he will not have to partake in gym class, the only subject he dislikes (as well as blackmailing him). Jonny and Plank listen in to their conversation by hiding behind Ed, but Eddy finds them and immediately questions their motives. They reveal that they too are sick of school and wish to escape with them. Eddy refuses, but Plank threatens to snitch on them for revenge for not letting them ditch school, changing Eddy's mind on the matter. Edd tells them to rendezvous at lunch hour, as it's the only time they can freely escape from the school. At lunch, Ed, Eddy, Jonny and Plank are running around the school collecting various items from the school and students (i.e. Kevin's tracksuit, various cutlery, a trophy, etc.), which is delivered to Edd, who uses the trash they collected to create an airplane that will fly them out of school. Ed, Jonny and Plank are fascinated by Edd's creation, while Eddy celebrates his newfound freedom, but his glee soon sours when Nazz discovers the decoys they've set up and reports their absence to the school. A siren is heard to notify the school of their absence, indicating to The Eds, Jonny and Plank that the school knows that they're missing. Eddy, Ed, Jonny and Plank hurriedly attempt to stage the escape; preparing the plane for takeoff, despite Edd's warning that the plane is still unfinished. Eddy starts the motor and begins to taxiing of the runway, Edd manages to join them by grabbing the tail of the airplane (Kevin's tracksuit) as they leave terra frima, just in the knick of time. As they begin to gain altitude, the plane suddenly begins to descend, plummeting towards the ground. Edd explains the plane is unable to bear their weight, prompting Eddy to eject Jonny and Plank out of the plane. They regain their altitude, but Edd's jumper gets caught in a tree branch, and is stretched greatly before causing them to get slingshotted back to the school, effectively destroying the plane. The school bell rings and the students leave the school. Eddy blames Edd for their failure, leaving Edd to sarcastically ask Eddy "What was I thinking?" as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': "Let's go to my place for an after-school snack." Nazz: "Sounds cool, Kev." Rolf: "Rolf will join you!" Kevin: pointedly "Three's a crowd, dude!" Rolf: knowingly "Hel-lo…" ---- *'Eddy': to Ed and Edd "Okay, here's what were going to do. When the teacher turns around, we make a run for it." Edd: "You can't be serious!" covers Edd's mouth; Edd whispers to Eddy "There are severe consequences to…" hard "…skipping school." Ed: of being found out if he skipped school "Yeah, Eddy. The school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, AND DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!" Eddy: in Ed's ear, as camera focuses on his brain "Just think of it, Lumpy. All day monster movies, comics and all the gravy you can stomach." brain slowly begins to pulsate Ed: grabbing and shaking Edd "IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT, DOUBLE D!" ---- *'Jonny': out loud while admiring the appearance of the escape plane "Plank says it's a dragon! Right?" Ed: "A hamburger by any other name would be as cheesy!" knots up Ed and Jonny's heads together to silence them Eddy: "Keep it down, numbskulls! We're trying to be sneaky here." Ed: wondering what the airplane is "Is it a hamburger, Eddy?" ---- *'Edd': "Synchronize your watches, men!" Eddy: "What watches?" Edd: to Eddy's statement "An omen, I'm sure." ---- *'Nazz': the dummy of Edd "Double D? I was like, wondering if you'd sign my petition? It's for, like, cuter guys for school janitors. Wouldn't that be cool?" ignored by "Edd" "Double D?" taps on the dummy several times, sees the head fall off and picks it up "Are you okay, dude?" alerting students escaping school ---- *'Ed': the plane "My name is Ed! Fly me!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd shows the finished aircraft to Ed, Eddy, and Jonny, the sky is blue. In the next scene, when the four are looking at the Cul-de-Sac, the sky is orange, as if the sun is setting. When all the kids leave the school, the sky is blue again. **When the alarm goes off, Edd falls off the ladder and starts the engine. But when they start moving, the ladder disappears. **When Jonny grabs the utensils from the cup, there were only five utensils present, but before he drops them onto the ground, he is shown holding seven utensils. **When the Eds and Jonny take off in the plane, they escape from the backside of the school, across the football field. When they are flung back, however, they hit the "Peach Creek Jr. High" sign, and fall to the staircase and doors below, all of which are on the frontside of the school. *The nameplate on the teacher's desk at the front of class reads "Ms. Borroz." Zoë Borroz is Ed, Edd n Eddy's production assistant. **Note also that Mr. Antonucci runs the reading club according to the notice in the library. *The book about bulldogs could be a reference to the show's producer Dan Sioui's bulldog named "Margot," who also appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When Eddy was spying on Sarah and Jimmy in the wood shop, he watched them through a shelf of books. On that shelf are two books called "How to Escape" and "Invisibility." **In addition, the author of "How to Escape" is Al B. Gone. *Edd created a decoy of himself to place in the library so people won't know that he was gone. Nazz then messed with the decoy and the head fell off. This could be an allusion to the 1979 film Escape from Alcatraz where near the end of the film, a security guard discovers that three of the inmates had escaped after the head of one of their decoys fell off the bed. **This is the second time this theme was alluded to, having been previously referenced in Season 3's "3 Squares and an Ed," during which a decoy of Ed was made by Edd in order to help him escape from his basement while he was grounded. The fake head fell off the dummy in that episode as well. *In one scene, Edd speaks the line "Synchronize your watches, gentlemen!" This could be an allusion to the 90's comedy show Parker Lewis Can't Lose in which the main character, Parker, would say the same thing in almost every episode when they were up to something. *When Ed says "a hamburger by any other name would be just as cheesy," he is referencing a famous William Shakespeare quote from the play Romeo and Juliet, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Jimmy says that line in "For Your Ed Only." *When Eddy was whispering inside Ed's ear, you can see his small brain, a spoon with chunky puffs, a bandage, and a discarded soda can. *This is the second time that Ed states that if what he has done has been found out, his sister will tell his mom, his mom will tell his dad, and his dad won't do anything about the situation. The first time was back in "For Your Ed Only." *Ed's line "My name is Ed! Fly me!" is a reference to 1970s airline print ads, which often featured a stewardess saying "My name is name. Fly me." *When Jonny was wearing his 'Parachute Outfit', an Urban Ranger badge can be seen pinned on his backpack. *When Eddy was hiding behind the cart of books in the wood shop class, one of the book titles is "Duckies in the Mist." This is a reference to the 1988 movie Gorillas in the Mist. Video See also *Plane *Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes Category:Season 5